This proposal requests a Genome Research Resource Grant (P41) for the continued activity of the National Information Resource on Ethics and Human Genetics at the Kennedy Institute of Ethics, Georgetown University. The research group will continue to gather, catalog, index, and disseminate information on the ethical, legal, and social issues raised by the human genome project and its applications in human genetics. The materials collected by the research group will be housed at the National Reference Center for Bioethics Literature. Bibliographic citations of ELSI-related documents will be included in BIOETHICSLINE and the annual Bibliography of Bioethics. Four new online databases will be created during the next phase of this project; the databases will be called (1) Human Genetics and Ethics, (2) Human Genetics and the Law, (3) Human Genetics and the News, and (4) the Gene Patent Database. All four databases will be made available for online searching via the Internet and the World Wide Web.